


Y él prefirió no luchar

by Cydalima



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Español | Spanish, M/M, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/pseuds/Cydalima
Summary: Hay momentos en los que arrepentirse, puede cambiar por completo la vida de una persona.





	1. Arthur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mifune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifune/gifts).



> Otro para Van. Espero que te guste.

Para un hombre como Arthur, el arrepentimiento no existe. Sin embargo, mientras están de pie frente al altar, piensa que quizá todo sería mejor y mucho más fácil sin esa historia detrás: sin las caricias ni los besos ni las charlas que se extendían a las altas horas de la madrugada, ni lo dicho entre susurros adormilados. Por primera vez, se arrepiente de Francis, sí, y también de lo que está a punto de hacer.

A unos pasos de él, Francis permanece con la mirada fija al frente , la espalda recta y las manos cruzadas una sobre la otra. Por un momento, Arthur piensa en que de verdad es el hombre mas hermoso que ha conocido en su vida. Mira de reojo su perfil y mira aquellos labios que besó horas atrás. También nota que está algo pálido y que su postura es tensa. Frunce el ceño y baja la mirada por un momento antes de regresarla a Francis.

Sus ojos se encuentran. Es un momento fugaz, algo qué pasa desapercibido por todas las personas alrededor, pero para Arthur es una eternidad. Y mientras se pierde en aquella mirada, piensa en que, quizá, no sería del todo malo arrepentirse públicamente por todo y huir. El simple pensamiento lo pone incómodo y regresa la mirada al frente. En su mente aparecen mil escenarios posibles muchos de ellos se ven más agradables que su realidad.

Y toda la vida pensará en que su sentido del deber ganó al amor.

Escucha la marcha nupcial y gira discretamente para ver a su futura esposa acercándose por el pasillo del brazo de su futuro suegro. Y quisiera sonreír, pero el amor de su vida está a unos pasos y él no es capaz de dejarlo todo por él. Por un momento Arthur piensa en que es injusto también para ella, porque está hermosa y sonríe radiante, pero para él eso realmente no importa.

Es un instante, pero piensa que quizá todo es una mala broma del destino, de la vida, de Dios o de quién sea, porque encontró a la persona indicada en el momento equivocado. Y quizá todo sería más sencillo si ella no fuera la hermana de Francis; porque ese es el principal problema: que se enamoró del hermano de su prometida sin darse cuenta de ello hasta que era demasiado tarde.

La ceremonia comienza y Arthur actúa y responde mecánicamente a lo que tiene que responder. De pronto, se hace un silencio solemne, y en ese momento Arthur se da cuenta de que la pregunta "¿hay alguien que se oponga?" se encuentra en el aire. Sin poder evitarlo, su mirada se posa en Francis, de pie a unos pasos, y casi quiere que hable, que le ayude a tener valor para terminar aquella locura antes de que sea demasiado tarde, porque pese a todo, el valiente es Francis y no él. Pero Francis le mira en silencio, casi con pena, y niega con la cabeza. Entonces no hay más que hacer.

Cuando besa a su esposa, no sabe si son los labios y el cuerpo de ella lo que se sienten fríos o si, de alguna manera, en ese instante perdió la capacidad de sentir.

Francis desaparece en algún momento de la fiesta y Arthur cumple todos los protocolos y cubre todas las expectativas qué hay respecto a él tanto por parte de su familia biológica como su familia política. Y si bebe un poco más de la cuenta (sin llegar a la embriaguez, por suerte), eso no es incumbencia de nadie más que de él mismo.

Para un hombre como él, el arrepentimiento no tendría por qué existir; pero cuando vea a Francis alejarse de su hermana por él y desaparecer de sus vidas sin darles tiempo a despedirse; y cuando le vea regresar, años después, cambiado, feliz y con un hijo, se dará cuenta (del todo y aceptando por completo su culpa) de que la única ocasión en la que debió arrepentirse, era la que realmente valía la pena para hacerlo.

Y él prefirió no luchar.


	2. Francis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Van me pidió este fic, lo pidió desde el POV de Arthur. La verdad es que, al comenzar a escribirlo, la parte que salió fue la de Francis. Así que ahora les comparto eso.

Cuando Francis mira a Arthur de pie frente al altar, tiene que tragarse las lágrimas. Hace un esfuerzo verdaderamente monumental para que sus piernas no flaqueen y le hagan perder el equilibrio. Arthur luce serio, quizá más serio que de costumbre, y mantiene la mirada fija en algún punto entre el altar y el infinito.

Mientras lo observa, Francis se imagina de pie junto a él en una ceremonia que jamás ocurrirá. Imagina también la vida que habría después, juntos: despertar a su lado, y tener años para sentirse contento por las cosas más mundanas, como pararse juntos frente al espejo por las mañanas o ir de compras o trabajar cada quien en sus cosas, pero compartiendo el mismo espacio.

Arthur mantiene su expresión seria y frunce el ceño ligeramente. Francis siente un cosquilleo en sus manos y recuerda todas las veces que ha borrado el ceño fruncido de aquel rostro con caricias y con besos. Arthur voltea hacia él y aunque su expresión de mantiene inescrutable, le sostiene la mirada quizá por más tiempo del necesario; y Francis tiene que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no acortar la distancia, tomarlo por los hombros y pedirle (suplicarle casi) que ignoren la ceremonia y se vayan ya, ya, ya.

Pero no está en él hacer esa clase de súplicas, y aunque fuera, aquel no es el lugar ni el momento para hacerlo, no ahora, con sus familias presentes y la marcha nupcial sonando mientras la novia —su hermana— se acerca hacia el altar.

Arthur regresa la mirada al frente y Francis voltea hacia el pasillo. Su hermana camina del brazo de su padre, y bajo el velo logra percibir su sonrisa radiante. Es el mejor día de su vida, porque se casará con el hombre a quien ama, el mismo que la noche anterior le dijo a Francis que aquel matrimonio no significaría nada mientras hubiera alguien ya en su corazón.

La ceremonia es como muchas otras que Francis ha presenciado. En ella no hay nada que la vuelva distinta. Están las familias del novio y la novia, hay unos anillos preparados, alguien entre los invitados solloza. Es casi como sacado de una película, incluso el momento que podría ser el más cliché.

Francis siente un dolor en el pecho y una sensación que le quema cuando escucha las palabras que podrían dar fin a esto (y a muchas otras cosas más): "si alguien se opone, que hable ahora o calle para siempre". Hay un momento que seguramente pasa desapercibido por todos, pero Francis ve cuando Arthur lo mira de reojo, como esperando algo de él.

Sería fácil hacerlo, en realidad: sería fácil dejar a su familia en ridículo (no sería la primera vez, si es verdad lo que ha dicho su padre en ocasiones), detener la ceremonia, romperle el corazón a su hermana, ganarse el odio de todos, hacer de aquel día un escándalo. Pero aquella es una decisión que no le corresponde solo a él y Arthur tomó su decisión desde el momento en el que le pidió matrimonio formalmente a su hermana solo para cubrir las expectativas de su familia, aún sabiendo que Francis lo amaba, aún después de decir que él también lo hacía. Así que Francis niega en silencio y desvía la mirada cuando ve que, pese a la expresión casi inescrutable de Arthur, hay algo en él que también se rompe.

Después de eso, todo pasa sin que Francis preste verdadera atención. Escucha algunos aplausos, ve cuando Arthur y su hermana se besan; y si alguien pregunta la razón de sus lágrimas, simplemente las atribuye a la emoción. Todos le creen. Después de todo, Francis siempre ha sido el sensible y del que todos esperaban lágrimas de emoción aquella tarde.

Aborda a su hermana en un momento en el que la encuentra sola y besa su frente mientras le desea lo mejor en su vida. Se va después de eso. La fiesta no va ni a la mitad, pero eso no importa.

En realidad, por mucho tiempo, nada importa.


End file.
